


The Dating Plan

by Octamercuria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I really thought this was a cute idea at first, Because life has enough angst, Do we really need an in depth plot, Easy on the angst, Enemy to friends - sort of, Enemy to lovers - yes, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Dating, Friendship questioning, How many romantic tropes can I fit?, Not everyone's best side, Plot still in the making, Quarantine fic - because we all need at least one maybe, Real/Hidden Relationship, Rom-Com dreams, Sucking at Summaries, Will have some sort of plot, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: Entering a mandatory three month shut down for quarantine, an Influencer and an inspiring councilman find their blossoming relationship in threat of being exposed. Hatching a last minute plan to be together but remain hidden, the couple, recruit her best friend, Brienne Tarth and his brother, Jaime Lannister, in their scheme.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Dating Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty, so please pardon all the mistakes and kinks.
> 
> I couldn't decide whether to post this or not, but it's been too long since I've written anything and this idea came and refused to leave. Please let me know what your favorite romance troupe is - I might include it ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. PS. This may not be the most friendliest Sansa or Tyrion fic written......
> 
> All mistakes are my own as it was not beta read. Every re-read becomes a blur so I left it as is. Thank you for clicking and reading - Enjoy!

Brienne was sure she had heard wrong. 

And based on the look of confusion on the beautiful man’s face seated across from her, she had not been the only one. 

Because if she had heard correctly, somehow, at this very moment, each of the seven hells had frozen over. 

So, she had to have heard incorrectly. 

It was the man with the ridiculously beautiful golden hair and perfectly chiseled face, that said the words that her mind refused to acknowledge. 

“I don’t think I head you correctly…” he began, shifting in his chair as he turned slightly to look at the couple next to him. 

“I’m sure you did,” Tyrion replied evenly. 

“Because if I heard you right brother, then you’ve just asked me to “fake date” Briana here,” Jaime said his voice incredulous. 

“Brienne,” she corrected him sharply, for what felt like the millionth time in their short acquaintance. 

“That’s what I said,” He turned to look at her exasperated. 

“No, it’s not. My name is Brienne. It is not Briana, Brian, Her, Him, you, or Tarth. My name is Brienne,” she clearly stated, restraining the need to throw something at him. 

“That was one time! One time!”, Jaime clarified, his voice going up a tone in his defense. “I saw you from behind and I couldn’t really tell. And isn’t Tarth your last name?” 

“But my first name is Brienne,” she said through clenched teeth, her hand unable to stop reaching for a fork to hold onto. 

Sansa took a tentative sip of her mimosa as her panicked blue eyes looked at the mismatched pair in front of her. 

“I don’t think this is going to work,” she said worried as she looked over at the arguing pair. 

Tyrion let out a heavy sigh. 

“We knew it wouldn’t be easy.” 

“But I didn’t think it would be this bad. I think she hates him.” 

“Well, she wouldn’t be the first.” 

“How are they even going to agree to this?” she asked him as said people continued to bicker, Brienne’s face as red as a lobster and Jaime’s smirk almost faltering. 

“Guilt? Sense of obligation?” Tyrion offered as he took a sip of his hard liquor. 

It was the sound of the door opening to their private indoor dining cube like room and Tyrion’s very loud cough that finally halted Jaime and Brienne’s heated conversation, giving them all a reprieve. 

“First course will be up shortly. Shall I refill some glasses?” the masked waiter asked. 

With a resounding yes from the party, the young waiter left, promising a heavier round of drinks quickly. 

“I know this is coming as a surprise,” Sansa began to say a bit worried. 

“That’s taking it lightly,” Jaime snickered. 

Brienne could not stop herself from ‘accidently’ kicking him slightly under the table, earning a knee jerk and yelp from him as she motioned for Sansa to continue. 

“We wouldn’t be asking if there was another way. We need privacy.” 

“And how does us ‘fake dating’ help you to keep it private?” Jaime asked confused. 

“It’ll keep us from being in the spotlight until we figure out how serious this is,” Tyrion added. 

“Explain,” Jaime asked, not convinced. 

“Sansa’s life is an open book to her million subscribers. She shares everything with the world. She doesn’t want an outside influence judging me or her during our journey… for now.” Tyrion explained. “As for me, a re-election to the Red Keep council next year would unfairly scrutinize her. They would tear her apart unjust.” 

“If we can just keep our relationship from everyone for now, we can decide on our own if what we have is for the long run,” Sansa added. 

“Sansa, you’ve only been seeing each other for a month. You might not even like each next week. This might take a long time to figure out,” Brienne tried to reason. 

It was the widening of her friend’s eyes that caused her to doubt her own words. 

“It’s actually been 7 months,” she quietly corrected, refusing to meet her gaze. 

Brienne was floored. For the past 6 months her closest friend had been having a relationship with someone she had only recently found out about. It was a truth she found hard to digest. 

“Seven months?” Jaime turned to look at his brother, his eyes holding a bit of disbelief in them. 

“Give or take,” Tyrion confirmed lowly. 

“Brienne, I didn’t mean to keep it from you… it’s just that… I knew you wouldn’t have been ok with it,” the redhead rushed to say. 

“Explain.” Brienne echoed. 

“He’s a follower,” she squeaked out. 

The disappointment and hurt on Brienne’s face could not be masked and Jaime and Tyrion looked on, interest peeked. 

“By all Gods in all the Heavens”, Brienne muttered, flabbergasted by her revelation. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Sansa muttered to her. 

The pair remained silent, looking anywhere else but each other. 

It was Tyrion who started up the conversation once more, seeing them retreat in themselves, the tension evident. 

“I know this is asking a lot, we are aware of it. However, with quarantine becoming a reality in the next week, Sansa and I realized we do not want to spend it apart. Sansa was concerned our method of finding each other would upset you Brienne and I am sorry for that. But our feelings are true, and we’d like time to see if they become more.” 

Jaime looked slightly less irritated by his little brother’s words and continued asking the questions Brienne would not form. 

“You’ll need to elaborate what you want from us if you want us to consider this,” his voice much calmer, able to see a mix of betrayal, hurt and disbelief in Brienne’s usually stoic face. It was a look he found bothered him more than it should. 

Sansa and Tyrion both nodded with determination. 

“Sansa and I would like to move in with each other during quarantine. Kings Landing has declared a minimum shut down of 3 months and we believe those 3 months would help us.” 

Jaime nodded for him to continue as Brienne crossed her arms with a slight flinch to her features. 

“If you both are ‘dating’ during the shutdown, logically, you’d want to spend that time together. The safest way would be to become a ‘hub’ or ‘unit’, whatever the news is calling it, during quarantine. It would also make sense you’d want to have your friend,” Tyrion said, motioning to Brienne, “or brother with you just in case, so you have that support.” 

“Which means?” Brienne asked still confused. 

“Sansa and I would be in one apartment while you and Jaime are in another, physically. But for appearance sake, I would ‘live’ with Jaime and you would live with ‘Sansa’.” 

Brienne’s eyes widened in disbelief, the request becoming worse to her ears. Not only did she have to date him, they also had to live together. 

“I found a duplex we can rent for 3 months that should meet our needs… if you agree.” 

Brienne looked overwhelmed and Jaime almost felt bad for her. He was not sure how much the redhead had contributed to this plan, but it had Tyrion written all over it. 

“So, this is an ambush not a dinner,” Jaime pointed out. “And if we refuse?” 

“Sansa and I have decided to still move in together and be prepared to be ridiculed, harassed and bashed online by her followers and my constituents and opponents,” Tyrion clearly stated. “That’s apart from what her family will do to her and father will do to us both.” 

A silence fell over the table that resounded in the small room. 

Jaime mulled over the revelations and asked a simple request. 

“I’d like to speak to my little brother alone for a moment.” 

Sansa nodded hopeful as Brienne shrugged, indifferent. 

Jaime waited for Tyrion to get off the chair and led him to the furthest corner in the private room. 

“Are you serious about this?” 

“I’ve never been more so in my life,” he confirmed. “Not since Tysha.” 

It was a blow to Jaime’s heart, knowing why his brother had added her name. 

“7 months?” Jaime wanted to confirm. 

“More or less,” his brother confirmed. “I’ve stopped going to my normal haunts.” 

“This is pretty serious Tyrion. You are going to be living with her,” Jaime said, wanting him to understand. 

“I know. I want to do this Big Brother,” his assurance a little shaky. 

Jaime had a hard time believing him but if Tyrion spoke truth, it would be a huge step for him. 

“What do you say Big Brother? Will you help me find out if this is love?” 

Jaime took a deep breath and could see the eagerness in his eyes. 

“No promises,” he warned, “There’s a lot to work out if she agrees.” 

“She will, she’s a good person,” Tyrion countered. 

“And how do you know?” Jaime asked suspiciously. 

“I don’t. But it sounds like the best thing to say,” he replied with a shrug. 

“I’m sure it also helps that she’s her problem,” Jaime stated. 

“It does,” Tyrion happily agreed. 

Jaime went quite for only a moment. 

“If she agrees,” Jaime said, his tone becoming serious. “I’ll do it…to make up for it.” 

Tyrion nodded, understanding what he meant. 

They both turned to look at the two women at the table, deep in conversation, both looking slightly pained. The brothers gave them another minute before rejoining them at the table, the ladies’ conversation seizing the moment they sat down. 

The youngest brother offered them a smile as he took his seat, hoping their conversation had gone as well as his. 

“Good news. Jaime has agreed to do it.” 

Jaime offered the ladies a weary grin in acknowledgement. 

Their reaction to the news was something neither brother had expected. 

Jaime looked on as Sansa broke into tears and Brienne stood, grumbling a goodbye and left. 

“Well, that went well,” Jaime muttered jokingly, seeing Tyrion rush off his chair to comfort his girlfriend. 

Taking the final sip of his Old Fashion, Jaime stood up, ready to take his own leave, lunch best forgotten. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder as he headed to the door, hoping had heard his words. 

“Good Luck little brother.” 

The Gods knew he would need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you liked the fic and wish for more...


End file.
